Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190106184844
Hii! SO i saw a lot of people were doing death scenes and child-version of characters and I... wanted to kinda combine them.... This is the first time I'm doing somthinglike this, but I hope you guys enjoy! I' am reaaly sorry for how long this is gonna be!!!!!!!! Sorry, again!'' '''Sophie Foster was in trouble again. For a nine year old, she seemed to cause an awful lot of messes. She had faint memories of a time before, where she hadn’t stood out as much, in the human world. But now, she always seemed to be doing something wrong. For instance, just now she had been walking with Grady and Edaline through the busy streets of Atlantis, when a pretty blue butterfly had distracted her. She'd chased it through the winding streets before realizing she was standing in front of the Atlantis fountain, her adoptive parents nowhere in sight. She sighed. She should’ve known something would happen. "You must be lost," a voice said, breaking her from her thoughts. Sophie whirled around, finding a boy with messy blonde hair and icy blue eyes blinking at her. He loked to be around her age. “What?” she asked. “You’ve been standing here for five minutes sighing to yourself. You’re either lost or crazy,” the boy told her, a slight smirk on his lips. Sophie let out a humph. “Well how ‘bout you? You’ve been here longer than me? Are you lost?” she fired back. The boy grinned, and Sophie’s cheeks warmed. “Nah, just crazy. I’m Keefe, by the way.” He held out his hand, looking very professional for his small stature. Sophie giggled and took his hand. “Sophie Foster, at your service.” ''' '''They fell into a animated conversation, as if they’d known each other for more than a short half an hour. When Sophie’s panicked parents eventually located her, they found Sophie happily taking away with a smirking boy. “Sophie!” Edaline cried, pulling into a hug, “We were worried!” Sophie blushed, “I’m sorry.” ''' '''Grady shook his head. “Well, come now. It’s time to go.” Sophie hesitated “Wait just a minute!” she told them, running back to Keefe. “When we go to Foxfire, make sure to find me,” she instructed Keefe. He smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, Foster.” “Promise?” she questioned with wide eyes, holding out her pinkie. He linked their pinkies together. “Promise.” 8 years later..... "Keefe!" Sophie screamed, watching as the blonde boy crumpled. "No, Keefe!" She sprinted to him, her breath ragged. "No, no, no... ," she mumbled, pressing down on the deep wound that cut into his heart. “Hey, hey, Foster. It’s al-alright. I..I kil-killed her.” Keefe pointed a shaking hand at his mother, “She’s gone. She won’t hurt anyone again,” he choked out in a trembling voice. “This is what we planned, Sophie, this is what we wanted. We knew… we knew I might not make it. But it’s okay, Foster, it’s okay. You guys are going to win.” He broke off, coughing. Sophie shook her head. It wasn’t okay. She wasn’t going to let Keefe leave, she wasn’t going to let the Neverseen take this one thing from her. Memories flashed through her mind. “You promised,” she whispered, a tear leaking out. “You promised, the day we met, that you wouldn’t leave. You promised.” ''' '''Keefe smiled a slow sad smile that broke her heart into a million pieces and he leaned up to kiss her. He pulled back, his own tears tracing a path down his cheeks. “I’m not going to go anywhere, Foster. You’ll see me again, one day… hopefully, not too soon. I’m not going anywhere, Foster. I promise,” Keefe smiled, holding a shaky hand up, his pinky outstretched. Sophie let out a broken gasp and linked her pinkie with his, pulling him into a tight hug. She felt him shudder out his last breath. '“I ''promise,” he whispered. '''